


One More Time

by redfiona



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Challenge fic, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-03
Updated: 2002-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridicule is just my way of getting close to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

All I wanted was to look at you again, the way I once did, the way I once could. Because I was young, well younger, and you were the only thing in the world.

Now I'm old, well older, and you're not the only thing in the world to them, but to me you still are.

And then you spit on me. I suppose you could say it's my fault, I laughed at you, but you must know that ridicule is just my way of getting close to you.

At least I got to see you closely one more time.


End file.
